syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Taguang, Myanmar: Irawaddy Basin
Taguang, Myanmar: Irawaddy Basin is the fourteenth mission in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. The player accompanies Lian to a crash site where a commercial airliner was shot down to recover Imani Grey's body while investigating the local rebel army. Walkthrough You will need DormaGen grenades to 'kill' yourself in this level. When the mission begins, go towards the foot path where you will find claymore positions. Lay your mines there and watch out for snipers. Kill them, then go to the log bridges and plant your C4 charges on two of them. Kill yourself to respawn at the boat. Upon resurrecting, head to the ammunition crate for more explosives. Go along the foot path and lay the last two mines, again being wary for marksmen. Head to the foot bridge and plant C4 explosives on it. Kill anybody who threatens you. Cross to the other side and break out a powerful weapon. Enemies will now ambush you from bushes, so kill them quickly. Follow the path to the camp, where Than Muang waits to ambush you with a grenade launcher. Before doing any reckless thing, flood his area with knockout gas and wait for it to dissipate. Now you can safely go to his unconscious body and blast bullets into his head. Get Kim's briefcase and the C4 charges, then destroy the radar tracking device. Head for the last log bridge and plant your C4 there to complete that objective. You can now go towards the plane wreckage, where Yong-jun Kim is located in the nose section. You must climb up a hill and drop down to find him. When you're done, go back towards the middle of the crashed hulk, and you'll see Imani Grey. Get the tracking device from her, and then carry her body towards the log bridge. The Meta Global terrorist and a viral container-holding person will have spawned at this time. Ignore them for now - just get Imani and cross the bridge. Check your map to see a structure going away from the map. Drop the body and head there, with your weapons locked and loaded. Kill the terrorist, and the viral container enemy as well. Get the document from the former and the container from the latter, being aware of snipers. Go back towards Imani's body and carry her to the starting point. It will seem a hassle, but keep going and you'll make it. General strategies and tactics * DormaGen gas grenades are great to 'kill' your character without actually registering the death as a legitimate one, while also rendering Muang unable to kill you, but smoke grenades can also be invaluable offline when lugging Imani back to the boat. Trivia *This mission shares its 20-minute par time with Minsk. *In the bonus videos for Logan's Shadow, the player can find some scrapped content where Lian protects the boat from enemies. *The plane's black box can be acquired without a teammate using the jump glitch. *It is strange that only two bodies are seen at the plane, given that hundreds were killed in the crash. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions